dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sundering
'Backstory' Occurring in the year 1005, the Sundering was the first magistorm, triggered by the manipulation of a powerful, yet young Lightair called Sayro by a crazed, hyper-religious mutant by the name of Zagreus. Zagreus had sought to destroy the beauty of the world as painted by S'feena in the Safikhan lore and restore it to''' Khan's original canvas. Unbeknownst to either of them was the ancient, 1300-year-old Light, '''Starsinger, pulling the strings of the operation. Starsinger was a studious, powerful, highly intelligent aershaa whom had seen the natural danger of Dreyrull's pangea continent, the rapid current that tore at its borders, and the distress of the planet's overall shape and size through her millennium of studies of the world. After spending a lifetime of traveling the world, asking the right questions, and thoroughly educating herself, she became an expert in the realm of magics, natural forces, and the forces at work between intelligent living beings. Subtle guidance, dream-walking, and an unrivaled connection with the Aethyrr 'allowed her to find the right individuals to guide into reforming the world, including her distant grandson, Sayro. 'The Sundering Lead to the right place at the perfect moment in time, manipulated by the controlling magics of Zagreus, The young Air Sayro's dormant power careened far beyond anyone's control, triggering a cataclysmic event that blasted all of Dreyrull into segments. Were it not for the guidance of Starsinger, who's final life energies were used to weave the drey anew, the world would have blown into space, dying with all of the life scattered upon it. Instead, wild, sickly magics tore through the air for months. Segments of drey floated, shifted, turned, and fell. Much of the land on Dreyrull crumbled and collided, falling into the wild, churning oceans below. It would be nearly half-a-year before the quakes, collisions, and chaos would subside, the land settling and solidifying to the drey below, the ocean's currents calming. Some land never returned to the drey: it's believed that the thick concentration of levistone is what keeps the continent Listhrea afloat to this day. Religious types of the floating isles, however, tell tales of the goddess for whom the continent is named for, Listhrea, hoisting the land on her back to protect its people throughout the Sundering's year. 'World-Effects' The Sundering was put into play to allow for certain aspects of the world that were not available to players before, as well as to remove aspects that otherwise didn't make natural sense. Oceans now became livable, fishable, and traverseable: the ocean was formerly an untouchable, current-barricaded source of fear for all species on the world. Slowly, but surely, it became a new source of revenue, venture, and livelihood, particularly taken to by Water aershaa and the Ottara. 'Magistorms 'were a more negative effect for the world, tearing through Dreyrull and manipulating its inhabitants. 'Human 'population saw a ripple effect, with society spreading and diversifying and the rise of powerful families throughout the regions of the world. Category:Plot Category:Magics Category:History Category:Roleplaying